Foxtrot at the Gator Games
by TheFloridianManiac
Summary: Subscribe to Redash2025!


**Foxtrot at the Gator Games**

So i'm in a class called JROTC its like a class about military stuff and etc. so then on Friday, we had something called Gator Games and its technically a fun and sometimes fierce competition outside between the Battalion's Companies(Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, Echo, and Foxtrot) so we were at Gator Games and it lasted throughout the whole school day (great for not going to class) and it was the mid 90s outside and the sun was boiling hot, at the end i got a nasty sun tan for being an idiot not wearing sun screen. But the Gator Games was very fun... except for my company. So the Games were great and every company had a theme- Alpha was Spongebob, Bravo were life guards, Charlie were hippies from the 70s, Delta was pacman, and Echo and Foxtrot had no theme and we just wore our exercising uniforms (boring). My company, Foxtrot, was the shittiest company on the planet, we were a small company with lazy people and I felt at the start that we were going to lose. So we did some games like Human tic tac toe, relay race, obstacle course blind folded, and tug-a-war. Then lunch time came, the lunch system in our school is like we have A lunch when 5th period was running, then B lunch when 5th period was running when people missed 5th hour in A lunch. So JROTC ate in A lunch but me and my friends usually eat at B lunch then we were like "hey if we're in A lunch lets go pay a visit to our friend who is not in JROTC (he was in 5th period not lunch) then we entered the classroom and said hey then ditched the class fast then my friend is like "WTF were you guys doing here?" so then A lunch ended then we went back to the field for Gator Games. Then we had to perform a show at the end. Alpha were singing the opening of Spongebob and other stuff, Bravo were pretending to save a drowning victim, Charlie were doing some modeling show of their 70s costumes, Delta was pacman eating all the ghosts, Echo didnt perform because they had no theme, and finally Foxtrot we had no theme but we were creative and performed something "if your skipping and you know it shame on you, if your skipping and you know it shame on you, if your skipping and you know it and you have a pass to really show it, and if your skipping and you know it shame on you" then our shirts said "100% skipping free" its like this meme in our school, but back to Gator Games. So the shows ended, then came award time, Bravo got the most awards, then Charlie Delta and Foxtrot didnt win anything (but last year's gator games Delta and Echo didnt win anything). So then the anouncer said "OK everyone go to that fence in a big line and walk to pick up any garbage, EXPECT FOR YOU FOXTROT, YOU MADE THE MOST MESS" and i was like "fuck" then he said "HALF-RIGHT PHASE" (Position of about to do push-ups) and i was like "shit" then we did 100 push-ups, then we had to go clean the mess that Bravo made over there in the track field. Then we had an hour to spare so then the DJ's were like "WHO'S READY FOR A TWERK OFF!" so then all the company's were in a big circle and 2 people from each company had to twerk, in my opinion this girl from Charlie company had the ass for twerking and it was so funny and everyone had their phone out and it was hilarious. but then Alpha's twerker twerked... and that was INSANE! I didnt know a woman's ass can shake so damn fast, she was like a pro like this ( ) and it was just so fun... then my friends from other companies were talking. I talked to friends in Charlie and said "Hey we won nothing too!" then I talked to my friend in Echo and I said "your company sucks" and he's like "but we beat you, haha Foxtrot lost" then i said "you do realize we beat Echo last year, but this year you got lucky, the awards are reused, so that relay ribbon you guys earn were on Foxtrot hands for a year and you just got it and the school year is about to finish so technically sir i win, btw FOXTROT IS THE BEST!" so then school was almost ending then i had the responsibility of putting the company flag in the classroom, it says "ROTC F" F stands for Foxtrot and the other A,B,C,D,E are the others. So i held the flag proudly and whacked my friend with it and said "taste the power of Foxtrot, you Echo basturd" and then the school day ended from there, Then all my friends from the companies went bowling and were talking about yesterday's Gator Games, but Im disappointed with my company to be honest. we suck.


End file.
